


Just Look for the Blue One

by aquarelle05



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Poor Oscar didn't ask for this, Seb being an obnoxious ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarelle05/pseuds/aquarelle05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Oscar Connelly’s never, ever doing Sebastian a favour again. Under any circumstances. (Or,in which poor Oscar Connelly sees two detectives in a compromising position)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look for the Blue One

Not toochilly, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and for once no calls that neededhis immediate intervention, the day was proving to be perfect. Sighing through his nose, Connelly had been happily minding his own business at his desk, ready for a lazy autumn day at KCPD to catch up with his paperwork.

That is, until a certain detective walked to him with a small smirk he’d learnt long ago meant trouble. “Connelly! There you are.” Heads turned to their direction at Seb’s loud obnoxious greeting. Oscar closed his eyes and sighed. Acting oblivious, Seb grinned, dragged one chair and sat down. “I need a favour.”

“…Right.” Connelly’s gaze didn’t move from the detective as he swatted Sebastian’s legs off before the detective could place them on his desk, “Do you need me to convince the Chief to give you more time with some paperwork again?”

“It’s not that.” The scowl on Sebastian’s lips deepens a bit when Oscar smiles, sipping the lukewarm coffee, deep lines appearing on his forehead as he raises his eyebrows as a sign for the detective to go on. Seb huffs, the corners of his lips twitching up before he holds up a blue folder for Connelly to see, “Would you mind going to Joseph’s office and get me one that looks like this? He was supposed to hand it to me yesterday. The homicide case we had last week.”

It was unlike Joseph not to hand him paperwork on time. Connelly frowns, but Sebastian just shrugs at the silent question.

He sighs, turns to the forgotten paperwork he was thinking of finishing when he was done with his coffee. “Can’t you do it yourself?” Connelly rubs his face with both hands, “And besides, isn’t that junior detective supposed to help you with this kind of stuff? Kidman, was it?”

“On my way to hand in some files to the boss, but they want Joseph’s update on that homicide ASAP. And do you see her around?” Indeed, a quick glance proved that the short haired woman wasn’t anywhere to be seen. As if sensing the hesitation, Seb continues, “C’mon, can’t spare a few minutes for a friend?”

Looking down to his own desk, the cop was very aware that he himself had paperwork to fill. Sebastian grinned when Connelly looked up to him. He sighed again, and Sebastian smiled, stood and slapped his shoulder, halfway across the room to his office before Connelly could even word his agreement.  Heads turned again when Sebastian obnoxiously called across the room, “I owe you one!”

The legs of his chair scratched the floor noisily as he stood, muttering a silent, “You bet.”

He’d just have to add the favour to the ton Sebastian owed him.

Leaving his coffee and comfortable chair behind, he made his way to Joseph’s office. Maybe he’d have heard something—a rustle of papers, a pencil falling to the floor, notebooks sliding on wood to make space- if he hadn’t been so focused on getting back to his work. As it was, he just slid his fingers on the golden knob and turned it around.

He froze, fingers gone stiff. Stopped in mid-step, Connelly watched from his place behind the half-opened door, mouth still hanging open even though the words had died on his lips _. ‘There it is.’_ Connelly’s very unhelpful mind chirped in when his eyes landed on the blue folder, exactly like the one Sebastian had shown him moments ago.

A folder resting right under Kidman’s buttocks as she sat on the edge of Joseph’s desk, legs hooked tight around his thin waist as if her life depended on it. And by the insistent way she was pulling at his red tie to pull him down for a heated kiss, it didn’t look like she would let go any time soon. Glasses askew, the older detective let out a small grunt as her spare hand pulled him closer by the right shoulder. He’d never seen him more dishevelled.  _‘They looks like they knows what they’re doing, though.’_

He would have slapped himself for thinking that, if he could move. As it was, Connelly was pretty much petrified in the spot.

Joseph shuddered as Kidman’s hands explored his chest over his vest, one gloved hand pulling at the locks of chestnut hair as they kissed. With tongue, Connelly can’t help but notice. Joseph’s spare hand filters its way between their pressed bodies, brushing her left breast. Petrified, he saw how the gloved hand slid its way from her chest to her stomach, travelling down, down, until— _Oh_.

To his ears, the gasp she let out was louder than a grenade blowing up, louder than gunfire.

It strikes him out of his trance. Time to go. Connelly closed the door and stepped back in one quiet, fluid motion. He stared at the dark wood door, trying to decide if the sounds he heard were from inside or from his own little imagination.

Connelly closed his eyes tightly.

The sound of a pencil case falling definitely came from inside.

Rushed, he walks back the way he came in long strides, intent on leaving the memory of what had just transpired as far away from him as possible.

“Hey! Did you get me the file—Connelly? Why are you walking so fast? Connelly!”

And from now on, Sebastian could go and ask his own partners for the files on their cases  _himself,_ favours for friends be damned.


End file.
